This is love, isn't it?
by Yoo'Seung Kitamura
Summary: KyuMin GS / AU / "Dasar sok baik. Sebenarnya kau benci anak kecil, kan?" / "Oh ya umma, jangan lupa tambahkan banyak garam. Katanya Minnie paling suka makan makanan asin." / "Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun!" / Waduh, summary saya payah -,


**This is love, isn't it?**

**.**

**Yooseung © 2012**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**(**_Genderswitch_**)**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**~Sungmin pov~**

Namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku hanya seorang yeoja SMA biasa yang tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Kesepian? Tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa tinggal sendirian sejak kecil.

Ayah dan ibu yang selalu sibuk dan meninggalkanku di rumah saat umurku mulai enam tahun. Enam tahun, usia yang _seharusnya_ masih mendapatkan banyak curahan kasih sayang orang tua. Usia dimana seharusnya aku masih bergenggaman tangan dengan kedua orang tuaku dan berjalan-jalan di taman menikmati sore.

Tapi itu semua tak akan pernah terjadi sejak perceraian mereka sebelas tahun lalu. Bahkan berharap seperti itu pun aku tak pernah.

Namun aku tetap bersyukur. Dengan begitu aku sudah mampu mandiri dan mengurus keperluanku sendiri. Bahkan sampai mampu mengurus keperluan orang lain. Seperti sekarang ini—

"Kak Sungmiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn.." _Well,_ jangan tanya siapa yang berteriak tadi. Karena kau akan tertawa —atau terkejut?— melihat segerombolan anak kecil yang berlarian dan segera memelukku bahkan sebelum aku sempat berjongkok untuk mereka.

"Kak Sungmin lama sekali datang," Seorang anak kecil yang berada dalam gendonganku merajuk dan memainkan rambutku nakal.

"Omo, _mianhe_ Na Neul-_ah_. Kakak tadi perlu sebentar sebelum datang kesini." Kataku dan mengelus pelan rambut kecil dalam dekapanku.

"Hei, coba lihat! Kak Sungmin bawa oleh-oleh!" celetuk seorang anak lain yang berada dekat dengan kakiku, dan kini anak-anak yang lain mencoba mengintip bungkusan yang aku bawa. "Kakak membawakan kami donat?" tanya mereka dengan mata berbinar.

"Err— tentu saja. Ambilah jika kalian mau." Aku mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Asyiiiiikkkkkk~" Dengan wajah cerah dan mata berbinar mereka langsung merebut kantong berisi donat itu dari tanganku dan membawanya masuk _rumah_ mereka.

Sebenarnya, donat-donat itu untuk makan siangku nanti. Tapi melihat mereka begitu menginginkan donat-donatnya, bagaimana bisa aku menolak?

— "Dasar sok baik. Sebenarnya kau benci anak kecil, kan?" Suara _bass_ itu tepat datang dari belakangku. Napasnya yang melewati tengkuk seketika membuatku merinding.

Aku menoleh kesal pada namja yang seenaknya saja berbicara —hal yang harus ku akui benar— itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Namja tinggi dengan kulit pucat yang selalu membawa PSP kemanapun pergi. Teman sekolahku. Dia menyebalkan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya, Tuan Cho?" desisku dan menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

"Hahaha! Melakukan apa?" Oh, lihatlah bagaimana caranya menertawakanku. Benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?

"Lupakan." Aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendiri berdiri di depan gerbang dengan tawanya yang sepertinya tak akan berhenti hingga tahun depan.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Minnie, kau sudah datang?" sapa Cho_ ahjumma_ saat aku baru memasuki ruang dapur panti. Yeoja dewasa itu baru saja selesai membuatkan sebotol susu yang pastinya untuk salah satu anak panti.

"Ne," Aku tersenyum singkat sambil membuka kulkas dan meletakkan donat yang tidak dihabiskan anak-anak tadi.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Cho_ ahjumma_ dan lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum_. _Mana mungkin aku mengatakan aku belum makan? Cho_ ahjumma_ sudah terlalu baik kepadaku, jangan sampai aku merepotkannya lagi.

Cho_ ahjumma_ mengangguk dan tersenyum paham, "Kalau be—"

"Dia belum makan, _umma_." Belum sempat Cho_ ahjumma_ melanjutkan kata-katanya, sudah ada suara lain yang menginterupsi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun? Anak dari pemilik panti asuhan dimana aku bekerja sambilan sekarang ini.

Aku melototkan mata ke arah namja yang hanya tertawa mengejek. _Awas saja kau Kyuhyun!_

"Eh, benarkah itu Minnie?"

"Ah, aku sudah makan kok. Tenang saja." Aku berusaha terdengar tetap sopan tetapi tak berhenti mengutuk Kyuhyun. Namja itu malah cuek dan dengan seenaknya membuka kulkas di belakangku.

"Makan siangnya tadi habis dimakan anak-anak." Katanya setelah meminum sebagian minuman kaleng yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Aku—"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus tetap makan. Oh lihatlah, wajahmu pucat." Cho _ahjumma_ menepuk pipiku pelan dan menuntunku menuju salah satu kursi makan. Aku hanya bisa menurut, tak ada gunanya lagi aku menolak. Tubuhku memang sedang sangat lemah. Aku _harus_ makan siang.

"Meskipun kau kerja, tapi tak ada yang melarangmu makan disini, Minnie.." Cho _ahjumma_ menyiapkan piring dan tersenyum lembut. Benar-benar perhatian…

Di sudut mataku aku menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menahan tawanya, berusaha menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan agar tawanya tak terdengar. Menyadari sedang diperhatikan —ralat, sekarang aku sedang melototinya—, dengan segera Kyuhyun mengganti air mukanya menjadi— sok prihatin.

"_Umma_, katanya ia mau makan bubur. Coba lihat kulitnya yang putih pucat itu, pasti dia sedang sakit." Kyuhyun mencoba berbohong dan menatapku prihatin. "Kita masih punya bubur 'kan _umma?_"

"Ah itu, tentu saja. Sebentar _ahjumma_ ambilkan, _ne?_" Cho _ahjumma_ tergesa mengganti piringku dengan mangkuk. Membuka panci besar yang masih ada diatas kompor —pastilah itu isinya bubur— dan menyendokkan sesendok besar bubur dari sana.

"Oh ya umma, jangan lupa tambahkan banyak garam. Katanya Minnie paling suka makan makanan asin."

APA? Sejak kapan— setan ini ikut-ikutan memanggilku _Minnie_? Dan sejak kapan aku suka makanan asin?

"Ini, Minnie. Makanlah agar kau tambah bertenaga." Cho _ahjumma_ meletakkan mangkuk tadi di depanku. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai puas.

Dan kini di hadapanku sudah tersaji semangkuk bubur dengan banyak garam diatasnya. Sepertinya Cho _ahjumma_ benar-benar percaya dengan tipu muslihat Kyuhyun untuk mengerjaiku. Sialan!

**TBC**

**A/N: **Fic pertama di fandom ini. Mungkin akan lanjut dan mungkin juga tidak.. XD hahaa. Yang pertama tergantung review, alasan kedua tergantung ide ._. (sebenarnya idenya sudah ada sekalian buat sekuelnya, hehe), dan alasan yang paling penting.. Apa aku punya waktu untuk _update_ lagi nanti? Yah entahlah…

Tapi tergantung tanggapan kalian juga, kalau kalian suka aku akan berusaha _update_, tapi kalau nggak yaudah ._. Heheh~

_So, mind to leave some '__**ripiu**__'_ _for this fanfic? :) :) :) Critics and flames are allowed ^^_


End file.
